


Big surprises come in small packages

by Callmepapi



Series: <3 borrower jaskier <3 [1]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Borrower Jaskier | Dandelion, Dehydration, F/M, Food, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion Friendship, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion Whump, Kaer Morhen, M/M, Macro/Micro, Multi, Protective Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Starvation, Tiny Jaskier | Dandelion, Winter At Kaer Morhen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27009469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callmepapi/pseuds/Callmepapi
Summary: Geralt has a friend at kaer morhen, a borrower, and yen finally gets to meet him.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Series: <3 borrower jaskier <3 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971202
Comments: 6
Kudos: 125





	Big surprises come in small packages

**Author's Note:**

> I have two smutty ideas and one whump idea for this. I’ll probably make it a series and write them out when I have the time. But there will be more! Rest assured!
> 
> Comments and kudos appreciated!! XD

“I want you to come with me for the winter, to Kaer Morhen.” Yennefer eyes grow wide with shock.

“Are you  _ sure _ you want me there?” She asks. Geralt’s never even given an inch of thought about this before. But lying together in bed, he blurts out the question, Yennefer did  _ not  _ see this coming,

“…yes. I- I care about you, yen. I want to spend the winter with you.” He grumbles. And even though she already knows she’ll say yes, the puppy-dog look on his face just does it for her. She snuggles closer to him on the bed, resting her head on his chest.

“I suppose I’ll come with you, would be nice to finally see the place where you grew up.” She feels the vibrations of Geralt’s grumble in his chest.

“I… I have a friend there, too. I’d like you to meet him,” he says.

“One of your brothers?” She asks, confusion evident in her voice. As far as she knew, it was only vesemir and two other Witchers that stayed at the keep.

“No, a friend - Jaskier. He’s… he’s a borrower, lives in the drawer in my bedroom. Practically grew up together.” Yen sits up and looks at him, her hair falling to drape against her bare chest.

“A borrower?! They actually exist,” she says, she looks up in thought.

“Don’t get any ideas,” Geralt chuckles, “he’s a friend, a good friend. And no one else knows he’s there.” Yen settles back against him.

“So, other than you, I’m the first person he’ll meet?” She asks. Geralt grumbles in reply.

“Yes,” he says.

“I look forward to it.” She closes her eyes and falls into a deep sleep.

}{

Geralt’s bedroom is always cold in kaer morhen, especially the first day he comes back for the winter. At least this time he has yen.

He opens the door for the sorceress and she walks in, her head turning to admire the room.

“It’s smaller than I thought it would be,” she says. It is small, the bed takes up most of the room - it could easily fit at least three people - then there’s a desk with a mirror on the wall opposite the door, a large window above said desk which shows a fantastic view of the mountains. Then beside the door, opposite the window, there’s a large chest of drawers, the top right has a ‘J+G’ carved into it. She can guess why.

Geralt sets down their things on the bed and Yennefer sits next to them.

“Very comfy bed, I could think of a few good uses for it. Other than sleeping,” she smirks, Geralt tilts his head and smiles in a fond way.

“So,” she continues, “where is this Jaskier I’m supposed to meet?” Geralt beams at her, obviously very excited for them to meet each other.

“It’s only the afternoon, he’s probably borrowing now. We’ll wait until the sun’s setting then I’ll check.” Yennefer nods and begins to take off her cloak, settling into the room that she’ll be wintering in. Geralt casts igni in the fireplace on the wall opposite the bed then sets to unpacking their stuff.

}{

Geralt wakes up during the night, far past sunset.

It's a noise somewhere in the room. Mumbling. He looks over at yen, sleeping soundly with a very much closed mouth. He frowns for a moment until excitement settles in when he realises that it must be Jaskier that’s making the noise.

He gets up from the bed and walks over to the chest of drawers. He grips the wooden knob to open it but it won’t budge. It’s only then he realises that it’s been jammed shut.

Geralt always leaves jaskier’s drawer open so the borrower can get in and out easily. If the drawer’s shut, Jaskier can’t leave at all, or get in.

He pulls the drawer open, the loud noise being enough to wake up Yennefer.

“Geralt, what the fuck are you doing? It’s the middle of the night!” She whispers, Geralt looks at her, concern heavy in his eyes.

“Jaskier’s drawer, it was jammed shut. I don’t know how long he’s been stuck.” At this she sits up in the bed, watching as Geralt cups his palms together and carries something back to the bed. He lays it down on the pillow and Yennefer is only slightly excited that she’s finally meeting Jaskier. The other half of her mind is frightfully worried that he might die.

He’s unconscious, mindlessly muttering to himself. His clothes are tattered and torn and he’s paler than a normal human should be. She brings a hand up to check him over with her magic and is suddenly very aware of how small he is against her, him being about the same size as the hand that she waves over him.

“He’s starved,” she deducts, “and dehydrated. He needs food and water.” Geralt frowns at her.

“I can’t go downstairs, vesemir and my brothers are there. They’ll ask why I need it and they’ll know I’m lying.”

“It’s alright, Geralt,” she says. She waves her hand and a small block of cheese, some pulled ham and a miniature jug of water appear next to the tiny man on the pillow. She waves her hand and a dropper filled with water appears in her grip. She drops some into the borrower's mouth and he stirs. She drops a couple more and his eyes open. He cracks a weak smile when he sees Geralt and brings his hand up in a grabby motion. Geralt obliges and gives him a finger to hold on to.

“Geralt,” he smiles, “I thought I’d never see you again,” he croaks. Geralt smiles at him fondly, his shoulders slumping in relief when he sees that Jaskier will be okay.

“We’ll always find each other Jaskier, remember. We promised.” Jaskier smiles and shuts his eyes for a moment. He opens them wide when he realises he’s not alone with Geralt, turning his head slowly to the side to see a smiling Yennefer.

“Uh, madam?” He says. Yennefer lightly snorts then introduces herself.

“Yennefer of Vengerberg, you are?” She asks. She already knows who he is but she can tell he’d probably want to introduce himself.

“Pleasure, I’m Jaskier.” He sits up as he speaks, Geralt holds a hand close by for Jaskier to lean on. Yen offers him a chunk of meat and some cheese which he gratefully accepts, as well as the jug of water.

“You are most kind, miss Yennefer,” he says, chewing on the food like a starved animal. Technically, he is. Yennefer leans back and rests her head in her hand.

“So, do I get to hear the tale of how you two met?” Jaskier raises a hand in the air, he takes a sip from the water and swallows whatever food was in his mouth.

“Yes! We met when I was a boy, fresh-faced and new to the world. I woke up in Geralt’s drawer and one day he just pulled it open! Nearly gave me a heart attack, I tell you. But he didn’t hurt me, didn’t even pick me up or whatever you’d expect. So we became friends, he’d steal food for me and such and I'd mend things for him - rips in his clothes and stuff like that.” He said as Geralt smiled fondly.

“And how did you manage to get stuck in the drawer there,” she asked.

“You’d never believe it! I was minding my own business, sewing a hole in one of my coats when suddenly my entire room was jolted, I cut my finger! Alas, when I went to check outside I realised that I couldn’t get out, someone had shut the drawer, and my strength simply wouldn’t be enough to open it. I only had about a month's supply of food left at the time. This here’s the first meal I've had in weeks.” Geralt frowned at him as he took another bite of the cheese.

“You talk an awful lot for someone who almost starved to death.” Jaskier looked up at her, licking the crumbs from his fingers.

“Yes, well I wouldn’t want you to think me a mute, would I?” He says, standing up, though unsteady, and leaning against Geralt’s hand, “I best get back to bed. M’awfully tired.” He glances at the drawer with a fearful look on his face, a look that Yennefer notices.

She waves her hand and, through a glimmer of bright magic, a large dollhouse appears sat atop a table at the foot of their bed. Jaskier furrows his brows at it, gasping when he realises what it is.

“Is- what?- is… is that for…  _ me _ ?” He says, rather hesitantly as he doesn’t want to get his hopes up.

“Who else could fit in a house that size?”she lays her hand down flat on the pillow and he carefully stands atop it, grabbing her thumb tightly. She walks over to the dollhouse and kneels before it, setting her hand on the table and Jaskier hops off.

“Consider this a gift from me to you - to welcome a new friendship.” He looks up at her in awe, shaking his head as he looks back at the dollhouse.

“It’s… it’s perfect. I- Yennefer it’s perfect!” He runs and hugs her thumb and she smiles at the sight. She uses her other hand to push him back and into a straight stance as she looks at his clothes.

“Hmm, we can do better than that,” she says, waving her finger in a twirl. A shower of sparkles cover Jaskier and when they’re gone, the borrower has a new dark green matching doublet and pants along with new leather boots and a warm cape on top.

“There’s more clothes in the wardrobes in your room, and there’s an endless supply of food in the kitchen. There’s also a bath with an arrangement of different soaps, and a library, because I think you would like to read. And there’s a fire in every room that will stay lit as if by magic,” she smiles. He smiles at her in return and hugs her again as Geralt watches fondly from where he’s laying in the bed.

Jaskier runs inside the house and yen gets up and leaves him to explore. She returns to Geralt’s side and wraps herself under the warm quilt.

“Why are you being so nice to him?” He asks. She looks up at him.

“Any friend of yours is a friend of mine.”

  
  



End file.
